Auron
by EarthGirl757
Summary: My twist on Doctor/Rose baby!fic. Whats so different about a human baby and a half Gallifreyan baby? Complete fluff, family, humor, and suspense fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at baby!fic, even though most of the time theyre not my cup of tea. But I decided to give this a shot, and Im really happy to how its turning out currently. In this story, I skipped the tedious creation and pregnancy duration and just skipped to after the baby was born. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to review! ^w^**

"Auron," he breathed against her skin, nuzzling her neck. His arm was wrapped around her still swollen belly, laying beside her on their bed. Her face was wet with tears as she held the warm, whimpering infant against her chest. She gazed upon her child, with his thick tufts of chocolate brown hair atop his head, and his tiny little button nose. She stuck a finger out and stroked his cheek with her fingertip. He was so new, so full of life, and so _soft. _His father's genes radiated throughout his body, bouncing through his tiny body, energy and life, knowledge and _time _flowing through him. He squinted his eyes.

"Here, give him to me," The Doctor instructed. Rose cradled the baby and slipped him into the Doctor's arms. She stared lovingly at the Doctor. Pride and love shone on his features. He studied the tiny creature intently. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and Rose brushed it away with her thumb. "Oh, Rose," he started, cradling the baby in the crook of his elbow. "He's just perfect... Thank you." Rose stifled a laugh but a small one slipped out anyway. The baby squirmed in his father's arms.

"You had just as much impact in creating him as I did, Doctor." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well," he drew out, a grin spreading across his face. "It_does _take two to tango..." he added cheekily, winking. Rose smacked his arm, the one the baby wasnt in, and sobs of silent laughter racked through both of their bodies. The feeling of his father's chest abruptly rising and falling stirred the baby, and he raised one of his wee arms and brought it down on the Doctor's chest.

"He-" The Doctor started, now laughing even harder. "He _hit _me!"

"Hey," Rose said in mock disapproval. "none of that, boy. Thats mummy's job." She added, sticking her tounge out at the Doctor. He looked appalled, in his own cheeky way.

"Oi! What did I ever do to you?" he demanded, feigning confusion and insult. Rose let out a deep sigh.

"Great things. Only the best things," she said dreamily. "Im so happy, Doctor..." she added breathily, and the Doctor leaned his head towards hers and captured his lips with hers. He moved them together methodically and slowly.

"I love you," he breathed, pulling back from her and looking deep into her eyes.

"I-" Rose trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. This euphoric _bliss _surrounding them was overwhelming.

"I know," The Doctor said softly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Rose closed her eyes and relaxed against his touch. The Doctor handed the baby back to Rose as she laid back on the bed. She gasped.

Images of an indescribable brightness exploded against the back of her mind. New light shining into the depths of inexistence. Creation. The essence of time, the history of time, the future of time. All that is. All that was. These thoughts rushed dizzyingly through Rose's head.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked carefully. His voice broke the trance she seemed to be in. Rose closed her eyes and frowned. The images were gone. The knowledge was gone. The light, the shining light into a new world, it was all gone.

"It's gone," Rose whimpered. "It was like, this vision, flashing through my head. There was this light..." she faltered, frowning again.

"I think... that was the baby." Rose looked confused and the Doctor went on. "Do you remember what I've told you about Gallifreyans being telepathic?" Rose nodded. "Well, the baby, our son, is trying to create the telepathic link between him and his mother." Rose beamed and squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Thats _amazing,_" she gushed. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"We _obviously _know who he takes after, judging by his abilities already..." Rose smacked him playfully and ruffled his hair.

"Good," she said. "He'll be breathtakingly gorgeous just like his daddy." The Doctor's cheeks flushed. He moved to lay beside them on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist in what could only be a protective and possesive gesture.

"You- Rose Tyler, are and will always be mine. Do you hear me? No one elses, never without eachother, until the end of time..." He trailed off. "Oh, Rose. If I ever lost you..." He held her closer, their legs in a big pile of limbs.

Rose changed the subject. She knew she would never, ever leave the Doctor. Especially not now. She'd rather die a thousand times over.

"So, Doctor?" She looked up into his pain-riddled eyes. Those eyes could see everything, and they had. She saw the destruction, the loss he'd suffered shining through the love and tenderness he was projecting now. "You whispered something in my ear a few minutes ago. Did you whisper his name?"

"Well... I had an idea. The origin is English originally but there were some variations on Gallifrey. That is, if you dont like it... We can always pick another, because I dont want you to settle, I mean, hes your so t-"  
"Just tell me the bloody name!"

"Auron." he said softly, stroking his child's hair.

"Auron," she repeated, letting the name roll around in her mouth. "I like it. It's beautiful. Unique. You said there were variations on Gallifrey, yeah?" The Doctor nodded.

"Well, technically, his formal name would be Auronamolipsidx. But Auron for short, yeah." He shrugged. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it. Its special. A tribute to your home."

"Oh, Rose," he began, pulling her and the baby into his arms. "You would've loved it. Gallifrey was so beautiful. With its burnt orange sky and the crimson grass... And the trees, with their silver leaves and the snow capped moutains in the distance. The great, big, shining citadel in the heart of it all, watching over everything." His eyes became distant and softened. "I'm not the only one anymore," he realized. "Im not alone." Rose pressed a kiss to his throat.

"And you never will be alone." she promised. And then, she frowned. "Doctor, can Auron regenerate? How much exactly is he like you?"

"Well," he started, thinking. "Im not... sure if he will be able to regenerate or not. He does, in fact have two hearts though, so the odds are good. As for the rest, he obviously has high intellect, being my child," he winked at Rose. "and the fact that he's already establishing the telepathic links this early, with him only being hours old. He's binding the three of us together for the rest of eternity."

Rose smiled. Their family would be together forever. But-

"Doctor? What happens when... When Im gone? When I die, and you two just keep on living? Will Auron age? What if he ages longer than you, and hes an old man, and youre still you? What if-" This time it was the Doctor who shushed her.

"Well... Time Lords, we usually just age primarily to whatever age we survive until. For myself, when I was still in my first form, I was an old man. Still am, at 900 years old. But every time I regenerate, I get younger. You saw that with my last regeneration. But, Auron... Its hard to give you an exact answer about him, because honestly, I dont know. As far as I know, as much as I've seen, there hasnt been a child of both Gallifreyan and human origin. Anythings possible." Rose digested the information, and nods. She turned back to the Doctor and smiled sadly.

"You didnt answer some of my questions." He looked at Rose with a tenderness that made her melt. He raised their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Rose, I-" he stopped and his eyes fell sharply down to the baby. His blood ran cold.

"Doctor, what is _that? Whats happening to our baby?!"_


End file.
